May I Help You
by kimpy
Summary: Edward Cullen watches as the object of his affection flirts with Mike Newton at the Forks Diner. How is he going to get her back for her teasing? Published for Mrs. TheKing's Gratitude for Readers Day.


**MAY I HELP YOU?**

**A/N: This is my contribution for Mrs. TheKing's Grateful-to-Readers day. I am humbled and honored that even one person is willing to read what I put forth on FanFiction. The experience of writing has been like no other, and I am empowered by the positive forces at work in the fandom. At my age, it is amazing to come into one's own, at long last, but so incredibly wonderful and fulfilling to recognize that it is still possible. I owe it all to the engaging individuals I have encountered online. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. My life is infinitely richer for having been touched by my readers and fellow authors.**

**Twilight and its characters all belong to Stephenie Meyers.**

_It's that fucking white dress. It gets me hard every time I look at her._

I'm sitting on a stool, a glass of water in front of me. She put a lemon on the rim to make it look appealing.

_How the hell could a lemon wedge be appealing when I'm watching her?_

I keep chewing on my straw. My right foot is bouncing up and down, full of nervous energy. I can't help it; I'm always this way when the only thing I have to do is watch her. Not that it's a problem; it just makes me intensely focused on everything about _her_.

_That dress is so short. I could slide it up a bit, just enough to peek at her pussy. I wonder if she's wet. Fuck._

I know she can feel my eyes on her, roaming all over her body, because she blushes. She fucking blushes, and she hasn't even looked me in the eye. She is so predictable; it is one of the things I love about her.

"Um…okay, uh, Mike—did you want another shake?"

"Bella—" he glances around nervously, his eyes locking with mine. He instantly averts his gaze, and continues in a stage whisper. "I don't know why you invite me to come here when Cullen is just going to hang around and leer at you like that. I mean, what the hell is that about?"

She clears her throat nervously. "Oh, don't mind him. He's nothing more than an attractive nuisance."

'_An attractive nuisance?' What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Jesus, her left cheek is almost visible when she leans on her right arm like that. I could just reach up, slide my hand over her ass…_

He continues, barely above a whisper.

_Like I'm not going to fucking hear him when he is five feet away from me. _

"You know Cullen creeps me out. I don't know why I listened to you."

"I'm pretty sure it had something to do with the words 'free' and 'meal' linked together. Or perhaps it was 'all-you-can-eat.' Maybe even it was the word 'lucky.'"

I watch him look at her, wearing his expression on his sleeve.

_God, you can almost taste how much he wants her. He's undressing her with his eyes. Not a chance in hell, buddy. Not when I'm around._

His voice is a little louder now, more adamant. "Come on, Bella, you can't tell me he doesn't disgust you. God, he doesn't even try to hide the fact that he's eye-fucking you!"

"You know what, Newton? You shouldn't worry about Cullen. Just concentrate on yourself; that's clearly enough for you to handle right there."

She bites on her lip and looks over at me with her doe eyes, her long lashes fluttering slightly.

I look at her with all the intensity I've got. It's damn near impossible to communicate with your eyes precisely how much you want to: A) Kill Mike Newton, and B) Fuck Bella Swan. I'm doing my best to get that message across, however. She blushes again, so it's possible that she really does understand my non-verbal communiqué.

"You know, Bella, I know I'm enough for _you_ to handle. When are you going to stop yanking my chain and let me really take you out? Why do you always play games with me?"

_Fucking touch her again, Asshat, and I will happily get rid of that arm for you so you never have to worry about touching her again._

"I don't have any idea what you mean, Mike."

"Bullshit! Why is it that whenever I try to get you alone, Creepy Cullen is always around? It's no secret how bad he wants you, you know. We can all see it. If you hate him so much, you should report his stalking."

I can see her roll her eyes at him. "Newton, this is a public place. Everyone and anyone is welcome to be at the Forks Diner. That's nothing new. As long as he's a paying customer, he can do whatever he damn well pleases!"

"How is drinking a glass of water all night long a 'paying customer'?"

She sighs deeply, exasperated. "I need to take out the garbage, Mike. You should probably be gone before I get back, so my boss doesn't catch me giving you a freebie."

"That wasn't the kind of freebie I had in mind when you asked me to stop by here tonight, Bella—"

I can see the disgust written all over her face.

_Good girl._

"Don't be fucking ridiculous, Mike. I was just trying to be nice to you. I'd rather die than think of having you touch my bare skin ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

He mutters to himself in disgust as he walks off. "Bitch."

"Whatever."

She grabs the bundles of garbage and heads out the back door.

She doesn't even hear me following; I stealthily slip out behind her. I lean against the outside wall, and quickly unscrew the light bulb, so it is too dark for her to see me clearly.

I hear her deep sigh and the crunch of her footsteps after she closes the dumpster's lid. By the time she approaches the door, she gasps when she realizes there is no direct light anymore, only the dim glow of the parking lot's light off in the distance.

I smell her approach and hear the hitch in her breath. I reach out and grab her, quickly pulling her to the wall. I roughly hitch one of her thighs around my waist so I can grind my hard cock against her.

_She needs to know exactly what that little show did to me._

I go straight for her neck, kissing and nibbling with fervor. She moans, and the sound goes r ight to my dick. My hand slides over her ass, to give me more leverage.

"Jesus, Bella! You're bare!"

_That naughty, sexy little minx! No fucking panties AND she waxed! _

"As if it doesn't make me hard enough to see you in your skimpy uniform, now I'm going to have the vision of you in that dress with nothing at all underneath it. I don't know what I'm going to do to keep from ripping it off of you."

"_Fuck_, Edward!" She whispers, but it sounds more like a hiss.

"Hell yes!" I practically growl into her neck.

I slide my hand down to her bare pussy, finding her incredibly wet. The minute I touch her lips, she lets out a whimper. I love hearing the effect I have on her. When I withdraw my fingers just as quickly, her huff of disappointment only serves to goad me on.

"I think you deserve to be punished for putting on that little show in there," I say gruffly into her ear. "You were teasing me, and I could practically smell you from where I was sitting. You made me wait too long until I could get you alone."

"I have to do my job," she says in a small voice.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I have to do my job. I don't want to get into trouble."

"What about getting into trouble with me? Doesn't that bother you?"

Her voice is shaky when she responds. "Yes."

"That's more like it. Now, do you have anything you want to say to me, Bella?"

She pauses. I hear her gulp audibly. "May I help you, sir?" she says in a light and breathy tone.

"I didn't hear you."

"How may I assist you today, sir?"

"You can let me fuck your wet pussy, baby."

"_Please_," she moans. "_Yes, please, sir._"

"Are you sure you're ready?"

She doesn't answer, she just whimpers out a complaint, looking straight at me with those big, brown eyes.

I quickly unbutton my fly, releasing my throbbing cock. My need to take her, to make her all mine again, is so incredibly intense, it is difficult for me to stay focused. The image of Newton touching her arm keeps flashing through my brain, and I need to fuck it away.

I pull her other leg around my hip, and I'm suddenly perfectly poised at her entrance. I decide to torment her a little bit more.

"Do you want me to fuck you, naughty girl? Is it my hard cock that you need?"

"_YES!_"

"Are you sure you deserve it? You really went above and beyond the call of duty with Newton, you know. Are you sure it isn't his cock that you want?"

"Fuck Edward, yes! I want you to fuck me so hard that it hurts! I only want your cock. _Yours_. _Please_?"

Her begging is all I need to hear. I grab the outside of her hips and thrust into her as hard and deeply as I can. We both utter a mutual groan at the relief we feel, finally being joined together again. I hook my arms around her shoulders to get better leverage. I force her body down onto me while I bury myself inside of her. She lets out a small scream, and I quickly cover her mouth so we can continue, undiscovered.

"Shh, baby. You need to be quiet or we'll get caught."

She nods in acknowledgement, looking straight at me with her big brown eyes. I can see the mixture of fear and arousal there, and it only serves to make my cock harder than it already is.

I'm moving in and out with so much velocity that I'm forcing out gusts of air from her with every thrust. I seem to be responding to each gust with a grunt of my own. We're so worked up, it isn't going to be long before we combust.

"Are you close?"

She nods her head.

"Touch yourself. I want you to come with me."

The sight of her hand on her clit is so fucking hot, I need to close my eyes to avoid releasing too soon. I hear her breath start to hitch, and I know just how close she is.

I lean over and whisper into her ear. "It's so good, being inside you. I crave it every second I'm away from you. I want to fuck you so hard that your pussy will have the shape of my cock indelibly etched inside."

My words push her over the edge, like always. She bites her lip to silence her scream while she comes hard.

I thrust into her as vigorously as possible as my own orgasm pulses through my cock. Knowing we need to keep it quiet, I groan and grunt into her ear as I come.

While we both recover, I kiss her neck, her face, and finally her beautiful, lush lips. I feel myself slip out of her, and gently set her down. For some reason, her dress doesn't follow her body. I realize that it is caught in the rough-hewn siding of the diner. As her feet reach the ground, she lets out a little yelp.

I grab her cheeks and look directly into her eyes. "What is it, baby?"

"Ouch! My back!"

I quickly turn her around, then realize I can't see anything because the light is off. I reach up to screw the light bulb back in, and suddenly see the cause of her pain.

_Splinters_.

I fucked Bella Swan up against the wall so hard, she has fucking splinters all over the small of her back, and all over the back of her dress. "You're full of splinters! I'm so sorry! Why didn't you tell me?"

She starts to giggle a little, in between grimaces. "To be honest, I was focusing on how amazing everything felt. I didn't notice until you let me down."

"Are you going to be okay? Can I do anything for you?"

"I'll be fine, really. But I might need you to climb up to my bedroom later so that you can, um, remove them. You know, practice for med school and all." Her sly grin makes me hard at once, knowing that we're just going to end up fucking again.

I slap her on the ass, hard, and she lets lose a little moan. "I think that can be arranged."

"Speaking of arrangements, who should it be next week? Crowley?"

"Yeah, he has it coming to him. I hate the way he looks at you. He needs to know that you're _all mine._"

"As if I could ever be anyone else's, Edward."

"Damn straight, baby. You belong to me, and I belong to you."

"Get your ass out of here before I get caught, Cullen. I'll see you soon. Keep my bed warm."

"_Fuck _yes!" I answer, swatting her ass again as she turns to go back inside the diner.

I'm the fucking luckiest bastard on the planet.


End file.
